The invention relates to an artificial pumpkin stem and light holder.
Pumpkins are often carved in association with the celebration of Halloween within the United States. A common problem associated with carving pumpkins includes having the stem break off thereby, making removal of a carved lid more difficult. The use of an artificial that would not break off when the stem is grasped would thereby alleviate this problem.
Also, carved pumpkins or Jack-O-Lanterns are often illuminated using a candle or other such illumination means. Candles can pose fire risks, as well as, contaminate the flesh of the pumpkin with carving deposits. Such contamination would not allow the pumpkin to be utilized for food purposes or consumption after it has been displayed. It is known to use battery-operated lights that sit on the bottom of the interior carved-out portion of a pumpkin. Such lights may again pose a risk of contamination to the flesh of the pumpkin and the light is usually covered with material that is commonly associated with the interior of a carved pumpkin. The light therefore would need to be cleaned after such use.
Therefore, a light that could be associated with an artificial stem portion that would not sit on the bottom of the pumpkin, but would rather be associated with the carved lid and illuminate downwardly would be advantageous.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to cure those deficiencies outlined above and provide an artificial pumpkin stem and light that is both safe and economical.
The present invention concerns an artificial pumpkin stem apparatus that includes a stem portion having an attachment portion. There is also included a mounting plate that has a shaft engaging portion. Further included is a shaft that is connected to the attachment portion of the stem and a first end of the shaft, and the shaft also engages the shaft engaging portion of the mounting plate between the first and second ends of the shaft.